


The Only Exception

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tapi John Watson adalah pengecualian, kan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Exception

_Alone is what I have. Alone protects me._

Sherlock Holmes tidak kenal apa itu perasaan. Dia bosan,  _ya_. Dia marah,  _ya_. Tapi hanya itu—hanya sebatas itu. Cinta, persahabatan, kepercayaan?  _Bullshit_. Sentimen. Kau membuat dirimu punya kelemahan. Kau membuat dirimu bodoh dengan semua itu.

Dia pernah menyaksikan pria membunuh istrinya sendiri hanya karena wanita idiot itu berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Dia pernah tahu seorang gadis kabur dengan cowok yang baru dua jam ditemuinya di  _facebook_. Dia pernah mendapat kasus ayah yang bunuh diri demi mendapat asuransi untuk anaknya yang terkena kanker.

 _See_? Sentimen.

Kesendirian melindunginya selama ini. Kesendirian lah yang membuatnya tetap menjadi detektif— _konsultan_  detektif—terhebat yang pernah ada.

Sampai John Watson tiba.

John Watson yang tidak berhenti menggerutu tapi tetap mengikutinya sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. John Watson yang kemudian menarik pelatuk pistol untuknya. John Watson yang—dia tahu, dia  _tahu_ —meski terbalut bom, tetap meletakkan Sherlock di atas keselamatan dirinya.

John Watson yang setelah dua tahun dia meninggalkannya (dengan harapan bahwa oke, dia akan sendiri lagi.  _Come here loneliness, my old friend—_ ) ternyata tetap menganggapnya sahabat.

_Alone is what I have. Alone protects me._ h 

Tapi John Watson adalah pengecualian, kan?


End file.
